A Phantom And His Best Friend
by Pricat
Summary: A series revolving around Constantine and Deadly, the infamous Phantom of the Muppets and their growing friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something my best guy friend gave me the idea for, about Constantine and Deadly bromance but I think it would be cute, plus with the big news regarding Matt Vogel, I could not help it and just found that out today from my best guy friend which surprised me.**

 **So in the first one shot, Deadly is nervous about becoming the new king of the Labyrinth, but Constantine showing up helps loosen him up, much to Dudley's surprise or not, because Constantine and Deadly do click together since they're both mischievous, infamous rogues.**

 **I hope people like, as let's see where this goes.**

* * *

It was coronation day in the Labyrinth, meaning Deadly would be King but the light blue scaled male was hoping that a certain thief would come to the party, because it would make him feel less anxious plus he missed being with Constantine and doing fun things, like when they were kids being mischievous like dressing up in outfits or wearing crowns.

 _I did send him an invitation, and hope a certain annoying green buzzkill didn't stop him, from coming today, plus we were playing at being royalty which Dudley saw, the other day._

"Deadly you alright, you seem nervous?" Dudley said seeing Deadly nod.

But Deadly was sensing Constantine making a wide grin cross his face, knowing that the master thief had knocked out a servant, taken his clothes and snuck in here.

"Yeah, I did, but how do you feel about today, nervous, excited?" Constantine asked in his cute Russian accent frowning seeing what Deadly had to wear, for the ceremony as opposed to his normal look seeing Deadly fidgeting with his mask in his clawed hands, guessing Dudley would not let him wear it.

"Hey, hey you're King now, you can wear what you want to your coronation." Constantine said putting the mask in question onto Deadly's face, chuckling because he liked being around Deadly.

"I better get going, before a certain green buzzkill finds out." Constantine told him leaving the room making Dudley wonder what he had been doing in there.

"Deadly was anxious and fidgeting, so I helped cool him down, and no, I did not give him alcohol." Constantine replied.

Dudley sighed, as he saw that his twin brother was dressed in his normal Phantom of the Muppets attire, knowing this was Constantine's idea, plus remembered him saying he had gotten Deadly a great coronation gift, hoping it wasn't But something he had stolen it, seeing the master thief in question in his hooded cloak, instead of his tux.

"Constant, this is a formal thing, not a heist, remember?" Kermit said to his cousin.

"Well if Deadly feels comfortable taking the throne in his phantom attire, then I can dress like this good frog, plus there was no dress code on the invitation." Constantine said seeing Dudley smirk, as Constantine had the guts to stand up to his cousin, knowing Deadly was quite fond of the master thief, having video chats on Skype among other things.

But he saw that Constantine's gift box had air holes in it and moving, making him curious,knowing they would find out son when Deadly opened gifts seeing him and Constantine together, laughing about something plus Constantine was wearing Deadly' , making Kermit face palm.

"Geez you two, I'm not stealing it, I just wanted to wear it!" Constantine said annoyed.

Deadly sighed shooting a glare at them, but knew Constantine loved jewels and bling,plus they'd been in the Jewel rooms while ago playing dress up, which had helped them out plus took selfies astounding Dudley, because it was cute but it was time for food making Constantine grin, as he and Deadly were sitting together, plus Constantine was having trouble using utensils

"Dang fancy forks and knives, and spoons!" he muttered making Deadly get it.

"Hey it's alright Constant, let me help, plus I find these hard." he assured him.

Dudley found it cute his mischievous brother was giving Constantine an utensil lesson, but knew this was very sweet seeing things were good, plus hoped that gift would not cause chaos making Deadly giggle showing how to make origami out of the napkins, making an origami frog with a jewel, giving it to Constantine.

"Spasiba, Deadly, you know?" Constantine replied, blushing.

Kermit wondered what was going on over there, but Dudley thought it cute, because they clicked together, seeing it was time to open Deadly saw Constantine's gift open revealing a dragon cub making Deadly surprised and in awe holding it in his arms, hugging the master thief, stunning everybody.

"You're welcome, as I knew you would like him, Deadly." he told him.


	2. Hanging Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people like, as I like where these are going.**

 **In this one, Constantine and Deadly's pets are having a play date at the studio, but cuteness ensues.**

* * *

"Aww, look at D.J, he's so cute!" Constantine said to Deadly.

"Yep, like Hector and Gloria Stefan as they're getting along." Deadly told him.

It was a few days after the epic coronation in the castle in the Labyrinth, but both Constantine and Deadly were hanging out at the studio with their pets Hector who was Constantine's pet turtle and D.J who was Deadly's male dragon cub, and they were having a play date of sorts.

"Yeah, as we all have exotic pets, Dudley has his penguin, I have Hector but now you have D.J." Constantine told him, making Deadly grin at his words, plus Kermit and the others were helping Piggy with her talk show.

"What're you two doing, in here?" Dudley asked them.

"We're just hanging out, and letting our pets hang out together." Constantine said which the light blue scaled dragon male could see, plus D.J had a black and purple collar around his neck guessing that Deadly had done that, knowing that Constantine and Deadly were good together plus was keeping each other calm.

"I bet my buzzkill of a cousin is bothering his weirdo friends, eh?" Constantine said.

"Yeah, but you two want some ice tea, or something?" Dudley asked, seeing them nod plus going to get their pets a snack, but we're in the break room giving Constantine a mischievous idea whispering into Deadly's horn like one seeing him grin wide.

He was making Long Island ice tea, handing Deadly a glass seeing him drink, but loving it, making Constantine chuckle at this, because it was cute feeding Hector while Deadly was feeding D.J dragon food since he had been rambunctious seeing Gloria Stefan curious about this, wanting to play.

"Whoa, I know you wanna play with D.J and Hector, but they're having a snack right now." Dudley told his pet penguin, feeding her.

Deadly was giggling as the ice tea was kicking in, making Constantine grin, seeing him hug him making his cheeks go pink again, like at the coronation dinner, plus still had the origami sculpture, that Deadly had made him.

"It's alright, plus you two are cute, plus it's alright." Dudley said drinkimg tea.

"He was tired, waiting for you to come onto Skype, but he seems happier." Dudley told the master thief making Constantine get it plus later, there was going to be a cookout, hoping maybe he or Deadly could light the grill, either with his Later the matches or by Deadly using his fire breath making Dudley smirk at this because it was cute, plus they could make smores.

"Yep, like when we were kids, you know?" Deadly told them seeing Dudley nod.

The others were surprised later, seeing that both Constantine and Deadly were being calm, and roasting smores which Dudley knew was very cute, and knew this was a good thing so left them be, plus D.J, Gloria Stefan and Hector were playing together but Deadly had an idea seeing the sun set, using his magic to make fireworks, impressing the others.

"This is awesome, Deadly plus I love this stuff!" Constantine said, beside him making Deadly giggle.


	3. A Little Calm

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, plus thanks to those that favourited, because I like where these are going.**

 **In this one, Deadly is helping a drunk Constantine, but it is cute as they are very good friends, plus Dudley is impressed by how his twin brother is helping Constantine.**

* * *

"Holy crystals, is he alright?" Deadly asked himself.

It was late night, and the Phantom of the Muppets was tending to a drunk Constantine, guessing he'd been having fun so was worried for the Bad Frog, as they were friends but he was putting an ice pack on the master thief's head which probably really hurt, hoping that a certain little green buzzkill would not find out.

"H-Hey Deadly, what's up?" Constantine asked yawning, making Deadly grin.

"You were having a lot of fun, eh?" Deadly said seeing Constantine nod, sitting up but was feeling terrible as he was seeing his pet dragon cub, D.J curious, about what was going on making Deadly sigh as he explained in ways he would get it.

"Just rest Constant, plus zKermit will never know, plus Dudley can keep a secret." Deadly said to him wrapping a blanket around him, so saw him asleep which relieved him, because it was pretty late so was going to bed himself, with D.J in his arms hoping that Constantine would feel better later, going to sleep himself.

Later the next morning, Dudley was surprised seeing Constantine and Deadly having pancakes, wondering what had happened last night, seeing Deadly grin, as he explained that Constantine had slept over, because he was drunk.

"That I get, plus that was very smart of you." Dudley said seeing Constantine drinking a lot of coffee so was seeijg Deadly feeding D.J which was cute, seeing Constantine agree, as Hector his pet turtle was with the dragon cub since like him and Deadly, their pets were friends, making Dudley grin.

"It's cool, but we should keep this from your annoying cousin, alright?" Dudley said eating pancakes, and drinking coffee, plus was going to the studio so was leaving Constantine and Deadly be, plus had been impressed by how Deadly had taken care of a certain master thief, so was letting them be and at the studio, zKermit wondered where both his mischievous cousin along with Deadly were.

"Pkeading the fifth, alright?" Dudley told him, going to Piggy's dressing room.

Later that day, Constantine and Deadly were playing poker at the studio, which was keeping them out of trouble because the both of them got bored easily, which was why they got into mischief which Kermit and Sam were impressed by plus the two friends ran riot through the Labyrinth, since Deadly was the king there.

"Why aren't you two being your usual selves, and causing chaos?" Sam asked.

"I was tired helping Constantine, and he is hung over." Deadly told him drinking tea.

"That's good, but you two being calm is a little weird." he replied.

Constantine rolled his eyes at this, because he and Deadly did not care what the others thought of him, but Deadly was like that plus saw him looking at where a certain attic was.

"Deadly, you alright, why stare at the ceiling?" Constantine asked the dragon male, making Deadly sigh.

"I used to lodge in the attic which your cousin, and his friends didn't know about, until now." Deadly told him, making Constantine get it, because Dudley had told him about that, so felt bad about that, that Deadly had to leave his attic.

"It's alright, as I just live in my castle, in the Labyrinth." Deadly told him.

They were being calm, which surprised everybody thinking that both of them were up to something, but Dudley knew this was not a prank, but hoped they would leave them alone, for now.


	4. A Little Lonely

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope that people are still enjoying.**

 **In this one, while Constantine goes on vacation, Deadly gets a bit grumpy and Dudley tries to cheer him up by letting him cause a little mischief, but the others don't agree.**

* * *

"Hey, you alright, where's Constantine?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"He's packing, to go to Siberia for a couple of days." Deadly told him.

It was mid-Summer which was the time when both Constantine and Deadly caused epic mischief, from being mentally bored so guessed that a certain little green buzzkill had probably convinced Constantine to take a vacation.

"Hey it'll be alright, because maybe you can work on pranks, you can show him when he comes home." Dudley said.

The Phantom of the Muppets was pumped up, that his brother was encouraging him, to cause mischief which he loved, going to work going through his magic books, plus mixing potions, making the others nervous.

"Is this a good idea, you know?" Kermit asked him, seeing Dudley nod.

"If this distracts him from being grumpy while Constantine is away, then let him." Dudley said.

They saw storm clouds inside, making the others nervous, hearing thunder hiding, making Deadly chuckle, at this knowing Constantine would love this, when he got back, seeing the others cover their ears, making Dudley smirk at his brother driving the otjers crazy.

"It's just a little thunder, you know?" Deadly said as he made the cloud disappear, making Dudley sigh.

"At least it's just prank spells, harmless, you know?" Deadly muttered to himself, as he was going off."

He was by himself reading, making Dudley sigh guessing that Kermit and the others reactions had made his twin brother upset, but he was concealing it, making him sigh, seeing Deadly had his mask on.

"Sorry, if I got you in trouble, I was just having fun." Deadly told him.

Dudley was knowing his twin brother was missing Constantine, and knew in a few days, the master thief would return which would make the Phantom of the Muppets happy again, so was leaving him be.

"You told him, to come up with pranks, Dudley?" Piggy asked Dudley.

"I thought it might distract him, until Constantine comes back, from vacation." Dudley said.

She got what he was saying, hoping that Deadly was alright, knowing he was just lonely, giving her an idea, that Deadly could do magic on her talk show, making Dudley curious, but was wearing a pink shirt.

"We should leave him be, but good idea." Dudley told her.

A week later, Constantine was back from Siberia, which made Deadly happy hugging him, making the master thief chuckle, knowing he had missed him, telling him about things, so we're going to catch up on things, relieving the others making Dudley shake his head at things, happy that Constantine was back


	5. A Growing Phantom

"Mmmm, this stuff is good, really good." Deadly said.

"Yep, and you'll look cute in no time, comrade." Constantine told.

After discovering that Deadly had a sweet fang, Constantine was feeding the light blue scaled dragon male sweet things especially Krispy Kreme donuts, plus dragons had fourteen hearts so it was alright for him to get chubby, knowing Dudley would not care, if Deadly got chubby plus Constantine was the enabler plus he could not wait, for Deadly's belly to get

"Hehe, yep, this stuff is good, plus we don't have this stuff, in the Labyrinth." Deadly said, giggling from the sugar and the fact that the chubbiness spell he had cast on himself was working, plus hiding this from the others.

Plus he could ask Dudley to make him bigger clothes, plus he was feeling sleepy because he'd just eaten a whole box of donuts which was a food coma as Constantine called it, hearing him snore softly, making the felonious amphibian smile, because it was cute making Kermit wonder what was going on, with Deadly.

"Pleading the fifth, buzzkill, just leave Deadly be!" Constantine snapped hearing Deadly begin to stir later, rubbing his eyes yawning making Constantine giggle, because it was cute surprising the others, but Dudley grinned at this.

"Deadly is growing, alright, plus he has a sweet fang." he told them seeing them go about things.

He did not care that his twin brother was gaining weight, giving into his sweet fang, plus Constantine was letting him be, seeing Deadly go to the break room otherwise known as the Asgard of Yreats making Constantine grin knowing his phantom was growing a belly, hearing happy gigglimg, seeing the others running out of there, seeing Deadly tearing through cake giggling.

"Aww, you're beginning to get cuter!" Constantine said seeing that Deadly's belly was growing some more, but Constantine was tempted to poke it, not wanting to hurt him or make him sick.

"Thanks, as I don't feel full, you know?" Deadly told him belching making the master thief chuckle, imagining what it would be like being that big, and not being sick, making Deadly grin eating skull shaped cookies seeing Deadly's cheeks get chubby, poking them gently, making a grin cross his face, at the thief's antics.

"You would look just as cute, if I cast the same spell on you, plus I put a protection on you, so no harm will befall you." Deadly told him, seeing him grin hugging him, seeing him hyped up after eating the cookies, plus his tail was getting bigger and squishy which was cute.


	6. Preparing For Halloween

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be the best jack o lantern ever, plus Halloween is the best time of year." Deadly told himself.

It was nearly Halloween which was Deadly's favourite holiday, but also it was when he'd been hatched which only Dudley his twin brother knew about, unaware that Constantine knew and wanted to celebrate it, even though Deadly was shy about telling the others when his birthday was, because the others would make a big deal.

"Working oh Halloween stuff, eh comrade?" Constantine asked the Phantom of the Muppets who was wearing safety goggles instead of his mask, because pumpkin carving could get dangerous, plus he was in the zone with this stuff.

"Yes, as Halloween is my favourite holiday, you know?" Deadly replied scooping out the pumpkin guts using his own claws making him grin, and Dudley disgusted that his twin was doing that the way he was, plus hoped he would wash his paw like hands after that, guessing he wanted to light the candle in it by using his own fire breath.

""Whoa, you can breathe fire, I thought just Dudley did." Constantine said, making Deadly grin.

"No, Dudley and I are both dragons, I just am mysterious." Deadly said.

Dudley was planning something for Deadly's birthday, knowing Constantine wanted to help him, but the master thief was unsure about it being a surprise party, because Deadly might not like being surprised, even if it was Halloween because he had Aspergers so sensed that despite being the Phantom of the Muppets, Deadly might flip.

"I get it, you are his brotjer, but prepare for an upset phantom, if you go through with your idea." Constantine said.

He saw Deadly with a map of the area, as he was planning trick or treating routes but also mischief making Constantine chuckle at that, since he knew Deadly's antics were legendary like his, helping his friend but very tempted to warn him about what Dudley was planning so he would be prepared, plus saw he had made more decorations which were cooler, compared to the ones at the studio.

"I know, as here, I'm not stifled, or have certain weirdoes freaking out." Deadly said.

Constantine got that, because Kermit and his friends always got on his nerves, when he tried to heist from them or pull mischief on them, so glad that Deadly had space to do what he loved without anybody getting in his way making Dudley get it agreeing.

* * *

A few weeks, it was Halloween morning and Deadly had been woken up by Dudley wearing a black and orange party hat making him sigh, knowing his twin brotner just wanted to celebrate his birthday with him, plus saw a skull pendant which he loved, hugging Dudley but nervous, sensing he might have planned something later.

"I just want to have fun tonight, as it is Halloween here, and Phantom Night back home in the Labyrinth." Deadly said eating pancakes after getting dressed in his normal attire.

He was also going to the studio, seeing Constantine there, getting a great idea, since like April Fool's Day, Halloween was about mischief so they were setting up pranks to scare Kermit and tne otjers, making Dudley relieved because Deadly's tone earlier had bothered him, hearing the others surprised but Constantine and Deadly laughing hysterically.

"We're just warming up for tonight, you know?" Deadly said, seeing Dudley nod.

"Well it's good seeing you happy, you know?" Dudley told him.

Constantine guessed that Deadly was onto his brother, without him warning him which was smart, so was letting him be knowing tonight was going to be epic, but hoped Dudley's surprise later would not upset him, hearing fireworks go off impressing him, seeing Deadly had set them off using his fire breath.

They were going to have fun, but Deadly had used his magic, to spice up the Halloween decorations making Dudley sigh, fixing them using his magic, impressing Piggy because Dudley was shy about using his magic in front of them, because they would freak out, but they were not which relieved him a lot.


	7. Music Of the Night

**A/N**

 **This is what happens after listening to an acapella version of Music Of the Night from Phantom of the Opera, imagining Deadly singing it, which inspired this chapter, since he is the Phantom of the Muppets and had been living in the theatre.**

 **In this one, Deadly sneaks into the Muppet Theatre to get some of his things, but Constantine helps him feel better since they fit together**

* * *

It was a wet, stormy night, and a certain phantom had found his way into the o,d Muppet Theatre, making Deadly grin, revealing his dragon fangs, as his purple eyes gleamed behind his mask scanning the place grinning finding what he was looking for, musical instruments especially his organ which Kermit had locked in the attic, his old lodgings making him grin, because it was not like they would return here.

His gloved hands pkaying the keys of his beloved musical instrument, making the Phantom of the Muppets feel better, as being the ruler of the Labyrinth was good, but he missed this singing softly to himself that only he could hear.

Little did he know that Constantine had been searching for him, but surprised that Deadly was here of all places, remembering that Deadly had lived in the attics of this place, until his cousin had discovered this but hearing soft singing that was growing stronger made the master thief curious.

His eyes widened, realising it was Deadly but guessed his friend was attic sick, stunning Deadly.

"W-What're you doing here, Constant?" Deadly asked softly, looking away.

"I was worried about you, since Dudley said you ran away, but it's alright." Constantine said.

"I felt like coming here alright, you know?" Deadly told him.

Constantine guessed that Deadly had wanted to get his things from here including his organ, seeing the Phantom of the Muppets nod feeling shaky because everybody wanted him to change, when he was happy being himself, which only Constantine understood hugging him helping him get his things, promising not to tell anybody, not even Dudley where he'd been returning to his castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Are you feeling better, you know?" Constantine asked.

"Sort of, but you know how it feels, everybody wanting you to change." Deadly said.

"Yeah, good frog is the same, but I never listen to him, and you should ignore, what others say about you since you're awesome the way you are even if the others don't get you." Constantine to,d him which was making Deadly grin feeling better.

"Thanks, as it helps, but it's nearly sunrise, you know?" Deadly said.

Constantine nodded, as he was leaving for now, hoping Deadly was alright, but Dudley was relieved that his brother had returned, wondering where he'd been seeing his things from a certain attic, making him guess, hoping that he and Constantine had not damaged the theatre hearing Deadly snort, making him sigh.

"Piggy will still love you Dudley, it's me they hate." Deadly muttered going to his room.

Dudley hoped that sleeping might make Deadly feel better, going through his brother's old things, knowing the others would warm to him, if they got to know him.


	8. Brother Time

_Watching the total eclipse is going to be brillant, since it is magical, when cosmic events happen like this._

Deadly was very excited, because he'd heard about the total eclipse that was visiting America tonight, so was making snacks plus had went to Krispy Kreme and gotten the eclipse donuts that he and Dudley wanted to try, hoping that Dudley would want to watch the eclipse with him, since his being king of the Labyrinth and Dudley being with Piggy, they didn't have a lot of brother time, but the phantom of the Muppets was hiding that.

"Hey the eclipse is coming later, aren't you excited?" Constantine asked.

"Yes I love this stuff, but wish Dudley and I could enjoy it together, since we have not had much brother time, but he probably wants to watch it, with Piggy." Deadly muttered making Constantine get it.

 _Maybe I could get Dudley to hang out with Deadly, they could watch the eclipse together, plus it would make Deadly happy as he is my friend._

"What're you up to, Constant?" Deadly asked him making the master thief surprised

"Nothing, Deadly, just go ahead with your prep, alright?" Constantine told him, leaving him be, and going to the studio, seeing that his cousin and his friends, including Dudley were getting ready for a party making Constantine shake his head knowing if it was to celebrate the eclipse, Dudley would not want to leave so Deadly woukdn't get to hang out with Dudley.

"You're not here, to ruin the party, are you?" Sam asked.

"No, I came for Dudley, alright?" Constantine snapped.

"What's going on, is Deadly alright?" Dudley said.

The light blue scaled dragon male was still feeling weird and now it was leading up to the eclipse, he was feeling weird, like magic was going to unleash and he did not want Piggy or the otjers to see, so happy that Constantine had shown uHe p leaving at once surprised that Deadly just wanted to hang out and watch the eclipse with him, but Deadly was beginning to feel weird too.

"I think the eclipse might be doing something, to our magic, making it stronger." Deadly mused.

He and Dudley were holding hands as the eclipse started, but they were gleaming with magic, impressing Constantine, recording this on his camera phone, but after the eclipse left, they stopped glowing making both light b"Just lue scaled dragon males impressed hoping nobody had seen, making Constantine grin thinking that was cool.

"Just don't tell the others, alright?" Dudley told him.

"But it's cool, you two." he told them.


	9. Trying To Help A Sleepy Phantom

Constantine was noticing that Deadly looked tired, having little dark rings under his eyes which were visible through the mask which Deadly wore, plus the infamous Phantom was grumpy and tired, but shrugging it off, saying he could handle himself, only the master thief guessed that he was zoning out too, plus knew Deadly stayed up at night and then snuck into the old zMuppet Theatre to crash in his old attHe ic, because he'd overheard Kermit talking to the others at the morning meeting earlier, about it.

 _I need to tell Dudley what's going on with Deadly, since being Deadly's twin brother, he might be able to help him sleep, before zKermit either finds out, or the cops arrest him which might be intresting as he thinks I gave him the idea, being the legend I am._

He found Dudley in Piggy's dressing room, making the fashionable light blue scaled dragon male wonder, why Constantine was here understanding, after Constantine told him plus surprised that it was Deadlly that was keeping breaking into the Muppet Theatre, just to crash in his old attic impressed that Constantine cared about Deadly.

"He is my best friend, but he isn't sleeping, plus we can't let a certain green buzzkill I'm related to find out, but you have ideas, right?" Constantine replied seeing Dudley nod, saying there were attics in the studio that would be perfect for Deadly to live in, that way he would not keep breaking and entering, just to get into his old one, seeing Constantine like it.

They saw it was late, and saw Deadly leaving the studio, making Constantine and Dudley realise where Deadly was going following him, seeing he was going to the Muppet Theatre, seeing him making sure the coast was clear, no cops aroubd making Constantine impressed by Deadly's skills, following seeing the Phantom of the Muppets flinch seeing them, guessing they were onto him, sighing and yawning feeling really, really sleepy, as Dudley caught him.

"Let's get out of here, before we get caught, plus we'll talk to Deadly later, after he feels up to it." he told Constantine.

They were going back to the studio, but Dudley was carrying a tired Deadly on his back, going to the break room, putting his twin brother on the couch, wrapping a blanket around him gently but Constantine saw a concerned look on Dudley's face explaining things to the master thief seeing him get it.

* * *

"Good Frog got alerted, that somebody was in the old theatre late last night, but he doesn't know it was Deadly, and speaking of him, how is my best friend, still sleeping?" Constantine said to Dudley.

"Yes he is, but thanks to alerting me, because we have to nip his breaking and entering in the bud, before he gets in trouble since he is too special, to be in a jail cell." Dudley replied to him.

It was later that morning, but they were in the other break room, plus could hear Deadly's growl like snores and snorts which made Constantine grin, because they were cute hoping nobody knew what Deadly had been doing, plus Constantine was making breakfadt for the tjree of them, and the smell of breakfast was making Deadly stir, sitting up.

"Wow, is it afternoon yet, or what?" Deadly said yawning, making Constantine and Dudley grin.

"You were causing quite a stir earlier, but we'll talk about it later, plus we made breakfast." Dudley told him.

Deadly knew what they meant, but the sight of Constantine in an apron was funny, yet cute explaining and apologising for, seeing Dudley hug him, beckoning Constantine to join them, seeing him do so awkwardly knowing they were friends, plus Sneaker had just taken a photo.

"It's alright, as your attic is important to you, and having it being taken from you upset you, but it's alright, plus I might have found an new one in the studio, which a buzzkill does not know about." Dudley told his twin brother, as they were eating up, makimg Kermit wonder what they were doing.


	10. Calming Down During A Storm

Deadly sighed while being in his attic of a house, but could hear laughter as Up Late with Piggy was going on below, making him sigh because he wanted to have some fun, knowing how that would go seeing it was late, plus at least Halloween was coming up, which was his favourite holiday but also his birthday, yet was going to make himself his favourite cocktail, which was called Phantom Brew which involved Cherry Coke and vodka, as that was calming down.

"Hehe, this stuff always hits the spot, when I'm like this, but hope Dudley's alright, along with Constantine, hehe." Deadly said chuckling to himself and drinking more of it, getting tipsy

Unknown to him, Dudley could hear his twin brother from his attic, which he had not told the otjers about, in case Kermit kicked him out of his new attic, like what happened to his old one so was going there seeing Constantine follow him, since he was bored which Dudley didn't mind, as they heard Deadly singing which Constantine found awesome.

"Geez, he was drinking Phantom Brew again, which means he's as drunk as you get." Dudley told him.

Constantine grinned at this, seeing that Deadly was getting out of control, along with his powers, making Constantine chuckle, along with Dudley at Deadly's antics knowing a certain phantom would be very hung over in the morning, seeing Dudley agree so would keep an eye on his brother, seeing Gloria Stefan, his pet penguin curious, thinking they were having Maryini.

"Here, have Martini, as things should be fun." Deadly said, seeing her drinking up, making Dudley grin, drinking up, plus made yagerbombs appear for Constantine, making the master thief excited that this was happening, drinking up, but getting giggly along with Dudley, hiccuping which was making them laugh hysterically, as Deadly was doing spells unleashing his magic.

But after a while, Deadly was beginning to sober up, makimg Dudley get it, going to get pain killers to help, knowing that Deadly was hung over so was seeijg Constantine quiet hearing a storm begin to start, making Dudley get it, seeing Deadly jumpy making him get it, hugging him.

"It's alright, boy, it's just a stupid storm, it'll pass." Dudley replied seeing Constantine nod, so was seeing Deadly quiet, humming to himself making them get it, but seeing him jumpy.

"We need to distract him, from the storm." Dudley told him as they were playing with flashlights, making Deadly grin, wanting to join in, making Dudley relieved, making up stories teaching them how to make shadow puppets using their hands being the goofballs they were.

* * *

Later the three were awakened, hearing a commotion, guessing the storm had done some damage to the studio, but Constantine had quite a headache from all the stuff they'd been drinking late into the night, and Deadly being frantic in case he lost the attic again because of a stupid storm, seeing Dudley go down to see what was happening, seeing there was quite a mess, hoping they weren't evacuating thevstudio, so saw Kermit perplexed about where the stylish, light blue scaled dragon male had gone.

"Nowhere, just checking on things, don't have a log." Dudley lied, as Piggy grinned.

She knew that he had been with Constantine and Deadly in Deadly's attic, having fun and drinking together, so guessed they'd waited out the storm there, since they did not know that Deadly had an new attic, which Deadly was keeping from the others because he didn't want it taken from him again seeing Dudley tending to a hung over Constantine and Deadly.

"Deadly was a tad bummed out, so he was drinking Phantom Brew, so heck broke one." Dudley told her.


	11. In A Fink

**A/N**

 **After listening to the awesome pop version for Remember Me from Pixar's Coco, I felt like updating this series but it is to do with the head canon me and my guy friend came up with, so imagining Jareth singing Remember Me to Deadly and Dudley made one thing lead to another in my head.**

 **In this one, Deadly is a bit grumpy, even not yelling Constantine, but a special dream helps him calm down and feel better, so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dudley saw that Deadly was looking at photos of them with their father, the previous goblin king Jareth who had adopted both him and Deadly as infant dragons, getting it knowing what today was, making Constantine curious about why Deadly was not himself hoping he was not sick making Dudley shake his light blue scaled head.

 _Maybe Deadly should tell him, as they're best friends, plus Constant would get it from what Kermit told me._

"You sure you're alright, as you're not acting like yourself?" Constantine said to Deadly.

"I'm fine Constant, I just want to be alone for a bit, alright?" Deadly said softly.

The infampus Phantom of the Muppets was tired, as he'd been up all night, plus been in the throne room of their family castle so needed an nap, going to his attic in thevstudio which Dudleyhad foubd for him not too long ago hoping Constantine was not too worried.

"He would but I don't want to bother anybody, plus an nap would help." Deadly said.

* * *

 _Deadly found himself in the family castle beyond the Goblin City, but hearing familiar singing made his purple eyes widen in surprise running to the throne room, as fast as his legs and feet would take him feeling his heart pound with anxiety yet also with excitement, sensing a familiar aura, approaching the doors to the throne room, placing a light blue skinned finger on the door knob._

 _He was smirking seeing a familiar figure sitting in the throne which he now occupied, since becoming the crown ruler of the Labyrinth, along with his twin brother Dudley running into the blond haired man's arms in a hug._

 _"It's good to see you, in such a long while, but you've grown so much, along with Dudley living your lives as co monarchs besides otjer Thimgs like hanging out with a master thief, eh Deadly?" Jareth said, making a mischievous grin cross Deadly's light blue scaled face, he was just happy seeing his and Dudley's father._

 _"Yes, Constantine and I are good friends, plus we have antics, oh yeah Dudley got married-" Deadly replied._

 _"He got married to Piggy, and becameva father, but I hope that you are happy, even though I'm not around, I'm still in your heart as long as you remember me, like that song you like singing." Jareth told him._

 _This made Deadly choked up, as he and his dad had been close, likevDudley with their step mother, Sarah but got what Jareth meant, knowing he wanted to be a good King, to make Jareth proud._

 _"You already do, along with Dudley, I knew you both would grow up into something special, when I found your eggs and everything will be alright, I promise." Jareth said making Deadly get it curious about things makimg Jareth chuckle knowing how curious Deadly was about things, explaining making the Phantom of the Muppets grin, knowing Dudley might not believe him, if he told him that he had talked to their father, but making Phantom Brew._

 _"Hehe, of course you have to make that, because it's your special drink, even though Dudley doesn't get it." Jareth said._

 _"Yep, his weirdo friends freak out, when I'm being myself." Deadly told him._

 _Jareth knew that Deadly was pretty special which Dudley got, but other people didn't get compared to him and Dudley so was drinking with him, hiccuping and belching making Deadly grin because he knew his dad always wanted to try Phantom Brew, hoping things were alright, unaware that both Dudley and Crystal were trying to awake him, making Deadly annoyed._

 _"It's alright, don't light up!" Jareth said to him, seeing Deadly relax._

 _"Sorry, it felt like somebody was poking me, but it is alright now." Deadly told him._

* * *

Later that early evening, Deadly began to stir as he'd unknowingly slept the whole afternoon despite Dudley and Crystal trying to wake him which had not worked, plus right now, tne Phantom of the Muppets was pretty hungry from what had been happening not feeling so sad anymore, after what Jareth had told him making Constantine surprised yet relieved, seeing Deadly hug him getting it since Dudley had explained to the master thief, why Deadly had acted weird earlier.

"It's all good comrade, as your twin brother expkained so good to see you feeling better." Constantine told him.

"Yeah, Jareth said as long as Dudley and I remember him, he's not gone." Deadly said.

Dudley saw his twin brother eating burritos grinning, happy he was himself again, because he looked out for Deadly since they were twin brothers yet very close, leaving Deadly be for now, since Piggy needed him because Up Late With Piggy was starting soon making Constantine and Deadly get it, leaving to have their own fun, going to a Mexican bar makijg Kermit sigh.

"Just let them be, as Deadly was upset all day, so seeing him happy again is a good thing." Dudley replied knowing Deadly would get more looser after being out with Constantine, knowing the both of them would cause mischief together seeing they'd taken eggs.

Later that early morning, both Constantinevand Deadly returned hung over, wearing sombreros making Kermit and Dudley guess what they'd been doing, hoping that they would feel better after pain killers, ginger ale and resting hearing they were hung over seeing Dudley carrying a hung over Deadly on his back, making sure the coast was clear, before taking Deadly to his attic home climbing up there.

After putting Deadly in his chair, Dudley was giving his twin brother aspirin, despite Deadly protesting, taking them going back to sleep, hoping to see Jareth again, as he'd kept that from Dudley, and had told Constantine which the master thief was impressed with knowing how Deadly felt about things.


	12. A Day Of Snow Antics

_Holy jewels, it snowed last night, it loojs like Siberia outside, uh-oh what if Deadly gets cold, do dragons like the cold?_

It was a few days later, and indeed it had snowed making Constantine very happy because it made him think of Siberia, yet he was worried about Deadly, in case he got cold or got sniffly making the master thief go outside, well after putting on his hooded cloak, since he was very used to the cold snow, so was happily running outside into the snow, hoping Nadya or zKermit did not know.

"Ohhhh yeah, I missed you snow, but I feel like building snow stuff, hehe." Constantine said, unaware Kermit was watching but shaking his head at his cousin knowing he loved snow, because it reminded him of where he came from.

"I should make something warm, like oatmeal, just in case, meaning Deadly is going to be just as antsy at the studio." Kermit muttered to himself after going downstairs hoping that Constantine would keep Deadly from bothering him and the others seeing Constantine come in, being hungry.

"Hey there, and guess you were enjoying the snow, eh and bet you're gonna get Deadly, to play in the snow too?" Kermit said to his mischievous and master thief of a cousin while they were eating, but it made Constantine worry, in case Deadly didn't like the cold making Kermit get it, but when they got to the studio, they noticed it had been warmed up, making Constantine grin.

"Deadly must have done it, along with Dudley, you know?" he said, going to find Deadly who was in the break room, looking a little sad which bothered Tje Bad Frog, wondering why Deadly was sad, hearing D.J was missing making him get it, as his pet turtle Hector had just started hibernating making Deadly guess that Constantine was missing him, wondering why he was happy.

"It's snowing Deadly, which reminds me of Siberia, Wherd I came from." Constantine replied.

Deadly remembered Dudley saying this, guessing his best friend loved the snow and guessed snow fun would be what he needed, making Constantine grin as they were going outside, hearing Constantine chuckle, throwing snowballs making Deadly chuckle dodging them, making some more.

* * *

"You were having snow fun outside, judging from the snow all over you, eh?" Dudley asked.

"Da, we had an epic snowball fight, plus built snow creations, and then Deadly covered himself in snow, which is why he's shivering so he needs warming up." Constantine replied to him.

Both Constantine and Deadly were in tne break room, as Deadly had gotten very cold after covering himself in snow so Dudley was making hot cocoa using his fire breath to boil the kettle to make it, plus had cookies and fruitcake making Constantine and Deadly grin, hearing Deadly sneeze a lot, making Constantine and Dudley exchange a look.

"Deadly, you alright, you aren't coming down, with something?" Dudley told his brother.

"I don't know, Dudley, but I feel weird, I need to lie down plus I need D.J!" Deadly complained sounding like he was coming down with a cold, or guy flu, making Dudley worried, by Constantine's thought placing a light blue scaled paw like hand on Deadly's cheek feeling it was warm, making him worried, letting him lie down but making tea, as it might help Deadly.

"We should keep an eye on him, but thank you, for helping him, as I worry about him, plus he was worried about D.J but I know where he might be." Dudley replied to him, while drinking coffee, and would check on Deadly later hoping he would feel better, going to fit Piggy for tonight

"He'll be fine, Dudley, don't worry you know?" Constantine told him.


	13. Under The Weather

It was the beginning of the new year and the first coffee day, but Deadly was having a bad morning, like stubbing his toe, running out of tea bags and now it was raining heavily thanks to a storm, since he did not use a car so he was getting drenched in rain cursing in goblin, so that nobody knew what he was saying finding relief going into the local Starbucks which he and Constantine, along with his twin brother Dudley hung out at.

"Holy goblins, what happened to you, you look like you went swimming!" Dudley said stunned, seeing water dripping from his brotjer's clothes and cloak plus Constantine was worried, hearing a strange flu was going around.

"No keep your cloak, I don't m-mind-" Deadly said sneezing, making Constantine worry, seeing Dudley go get them stuff especially tea to warm Deadly up inside, but Constantine placed a webbed hand on Deadly's scaly cheek feeling it was warm guessing his friend was catching cold or the flu making him worried.

"I'll be fine, don't flip." Deadly told him coughing.

Dudley was worried after Constantine told him, letting Deadly be, as they were hanging out, seeing Deadly rest his head on the table after taking his top hat off, which worried Constantine hoping it was just tne sniffles, knowing Deadly had the flu, seeing Dudley leave with Deadly after, promising to update the master thief.

Constantine frowned, as he cared about Deadly, they were best friends and partners in crime feeling his pet turtle, Hector nuzzle his shoulder to calm him, sensing his master was upset, hoping Deadly was alright, leaving the coffee house.

* * *

"Ssh, it's alright Deadly, I brought you home, you're not feeling so good." Dudley said softly, as he and Deadly were home but had put Deadly on tne couch after putting him in pyjamas, feeling Deadly was burning up.

"Yeah, but what's wrong with me?" Deadly said softly, as his pet Gloria Stefan was on his lap.

"I think you have the flu, but just rest, drink orange juice and you'll be back to yourself soon, I hope." Dudley assured him hearing him mumbling about Jareth, making him guess that a fever had begun making him worry because he cared about him seeing Gloria Stefan on the couch cuddling Deadly which he found very cute.

"Good girl, keep Deadly company, as he is not feeling so good." Dudley told her.

He was making him soup, as that might help Deadly feel a little better, so was hoping he would eat it, if he felt like eating or he could drink it, knowing that Constantine was probably worried about Deadly so was updating him, saying he had that flu that was going aroubd which had been on the news, which worried the master thief, in case Deadly got pretty sick.

Dudley was getting orange juice for his twin brother, to help him feel better, hearing him singing feverishly which was cute, knowing it was something Jareth used to sing to them, when they were little, so was letting him rest.

He was hoping that his twin brother would feel better, as the Labyrinth needed him, as they were co-rulers so was going to get him medicine from the drug store and would figure out a way to get him to take it.


	14. Having Some Halloween Fun

Deadly was excitable, as it was almost Halloween, his holiday where he could be himself and the Phantom of the Muppets without anybody raining on his parade, seeing Constantine agree because they were planning holiday antics since the master thief had stolen or borrowed fireworks, making Deadly chuckle.

"What're you two up to, nothing too crazy, I hope?" Sam asked hearing Constantine snort and Deadly rolling his eyes at that because the others did not get it, how much he and Constantine loved Halloween as a herald from the Zlabyrinth appeared, impressing Constantine, seeing Deadly sigh.

"Yes I know about the Halloween ball, but I just want to plan fun with my best friend." Deadly told him making Constantine get it, saying he would think of something, relieving Deadly, leaving with the herald, making the others curious.

"Don't ask alright?" Constantine said hoping Deadly was alright, because they had planned to spend Halloween together, causing antics besides trick or treating, realising Halloween lasted all night long, until sunrise the day after, as a grin crossed his face texting Deadly making Kermit nervous.

"Relax, I'm just texting Deadly." Constantine said to his cousin.

He hoped that Deadly would like his idea, so he could attend the ball but also have antics, seeing a reply from Deadly at once saying he loved it as Dudley was driving him crazy, when he was trying to do things his way.

* * *

Deadly grinned, dressing like the Phantom he was inside, as it was Halloween night or early morning, and with the ball over, he could go have fun with Constantine, opening a portal leading to the human world going through, making Dudley sigh hoping his twin brother woukd not do anything too crazy, while being with Constantine like being arrested.

Constantine was waiting for Deadly patiently, as it was after midnight, seeing said dragon male appear from out of nowhere impressing him, as they were going on their way, plus Constantine asked about the ball.

"It was alright, but now I can be myself and have fun, you know?" Deadly said to him.

Constantine nodded as they were running around and being themselves, since the others always got in his and Deadly's way like ruining their fun, or trying to make Deadly send Gloria Stefan back to the Arctic even though he kept saying that she would not like it there making Constantine get it, remembering he had felt like this until he realised, he had to be true to himself.

"Yeah I like being me, Constant, even if a certain good frog tries to rain on my parade." Deadly said eating candy.

Constantine nodded in reply, as he was pranking people, while they were playing dingdongditch, laughing hysterically knowing they were just having fun, p,us after a while it was sunrise, meaning Halloween was over for another year, hearing Deadly yawning because he was more nocturnal.

Piggy saw the light blue skinned dragon male zoning out, guessing that he had been up all night, as it had been Halloween knowing it was his favourite holiday, besides hanging out with Constantine and was making him soothing tea to relax him mentally seeing him asleep letting him be.


End file.
